starcrawlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Update 2015-07-29
Focus On: The Prototype! GREETINGS, MEATBAGS. The Prototype ability trees have been modified and completed based on feedback and suggestions. The malfunction mechanic for the Prototype has been redesigned - it no longer interrupts your turn and instead curses you with a delightful array of status effects (both good and bad). Let us know what you think! Prototype Class Changes *Malfunctions no longer mean the Prototype just misses their turn. A lot. They now add attribute modifiers and other effects that persist until you reach a hard limit, then the Prototype is Stunned while you Shutdown to recover. Malfunctions reset between missions but persist between battles. *Certain abilities benefit from having malfunctions, others from avoiding their accumulation, and some use them as a resource to power the ability. 'Annihilation' *Arm Cannon has moved to the top of the tree and has a reduced malfunction rate. *Thunderclap damage increased and has a reduced malfunction rate. *Haiku Module is now Haiku.exe. Debuffs from a negative poem only last 1 turn. *NEW ABILITY : Hunter Killer (Passive) Gain a flat damage boost which is reduced by your accumulated malfunctions. Enter Stealth automatically when you Shutdown. *NEW ABILITY : Safety Protocol - switch off the safety and gain damage and crit boosts every turn, as long as you don’t malfunction. *NEW ABILITY : R.A.M - clear malfunctions and go BERSERK increasing damage for several turns and empowering your Arm Cannon and Thunderclap abilities. Then take a nap. 'Termination' *NEW ABILITY : Demean has moved to the top of the tree - Taunt a foe mercilessly and reduce the damage they deal to the Prototype. *Get Down. - reduced Stun on ally, increased damage reduction, reduced Time Unit cost. *Aegis Mode - increased damage, reduced Time Unit cost significantly. *Reason - increased damage, reduced Time Unit cost. Attacks once per enemy target and has a chance to apply Daze instead of Stun, Rank 3 Confuses damaged targets for 1 turn. *NEW ABILITY : Relentless (Passive) - regenerate health when you malfunction. On Shutdown, Taunt all enemies and take reduced damage. *NEW ABILITY : Termination Mode - clear malfunctions and reconstruct yourself. Gains bonus healing from cleared malfunction and getting killed just makes you really mad. 'Mutation' *Integration tree renamed Mutation and is all about stacking malfunctions. And rampaging. *NEW ABILITY : Chaotic Shot / Strike - replaces Precision. Gains critical hit, malfunction chance, and loses accuracy with repeated use. Bonuses reset when Stunned. *Assault - no longer changes based on equipped weapon but always adds bonus attacks, reduces Time Unit cost, and increases malfunction chance. Rank 3 adds bonus attacks when combat begins. Bonuses reset when you malfunction. *Core Dump - damage increased and now dumps all charges when activated. Rank 3 deals bonus damage to all other targets. *Kill Cone - reduced accuracy and increased malfunction chance. Rank 3 now resets the cooldown if a target is killed by your Kill Cone. *NEW ABILITY : Mut.exe - swap out your malfunctions for new ones and keep the positive effects from swapped malfunctions as a buff. Rank 3 heals you for each swapped malfunction. *NEW ABILITY : Chaos Model - boost damage for every malfunction you accumulate and reduce the Stun duration from Shutdown. *NEW ABILITY : H.A.M - clear your malfunctions and go nuts. Changes & Improvements *Added combat tooltips to Void Energy, Force Energy, Junk, and Malfunction widgets. *Rank 3 of abilities (for Hacker, Cyberninja, and Prototype) can be previewed on tooltips. *Prototype Target Lock no longer prevents targeting enemies that are not the object of their obsession, but instead reduces damage caused to other enemies. Damage and duration boosted. *Hacker’s Virus: Hotlink stacks now properly divides the boost among your team instead of applying the entire boost to each team member. *Memory footprint optimization and under-the-hood improvements. Fixes *Fixed an issue with effects not updating when a Stunned character takes their turn. Coming Soon *Focus on: The Soldier! *New Campaign Mission: Triangulatin. *New NPC art. *More cool stuff! Source Steam Update Category:Updates